


Come love me

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Songfic, Yuri, mature scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Sex insinuation ,  yuri, adult / teen relationship , songfic.<br/>Couple: Touka x Hinami.<br/>Rating: +16.<br/>Summary : Come here, sweet love, change that fate. Only you make me lose afraid to give me. Touhina songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come love me

**Author's Note:**

> Based in the song "Vem me amar " from brazilian singer Alexandre Pires.  
> Ages :  
> Touka - 21 ;  
> Hinami =16  
> Here is the song :  
> https://youtu.be/I4XNo2Idknk

Touka P.O.V.

"Lying down on the sofa, stroking the body of each other. Lost in our own kisses.

Come here , my sweet Hinami. Save me from this darkness that left my heart broken in two.

Give me more, i want more of you. I want to taste that flavor that is unheard of for me. And it seems quite perfect.

Come love me, Hina-chan dear. Forget the cruel and sadistic world we live in for a moment. Release the passion within you. Because judging by your kisses, there is much love.

Come love me, honey. Do not be afraid to give it to me. My world obeys my heart. I want your mouth, your breasts, your whole body, your soul.

I do not want to understand loneliness. Come love me, baby. Mire your brown eyes in my purple eyes. Let my hands go by your brown hair. As you pass your hands through my blue hair .

Come love me, honey. Mouth to mouth. Body in the body. Breasts in the breasts. Moan before my love, my princess. "

Hinami P.O.V.

"With your seduction, Touka-chan, i give little by little my senses. There's no way out, because we both will always be attracted one each other .

I will always be so exaggerated say what they say. Surrender then my voice trying to seduce you, my love.  
Come love me, forget the world and come to love me. I want to burn me in your heat, Touka -chan. Unleash your most passionate side and comes to love me .

Do not be afraid, no. Now and always comes to love me , baby. Like you, my world also obeys to my heart and i dont want understand the loneliness. "

Narrator P.O.V.

"Clothes on the living room 's floor. Naked bodies who loved each other. Mouths in mouths. Breasts in breasts. The smell of sex flooded the environment. Hands clasped. And bodies as well.

Promises of love exchanged while the world was falling . But within this fragile bubble , the roses just wanted to love. "  
Endnote : Touhina needs more love !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
